A Kiss of Purity & Innocence
by iDreamingx3
Summary: It's a snowy day in Albuquerque and its bringing back memories for Sharpay; she's bringing up the past and reminiscing … BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.


Hellooo, my first story – well, it's actually a one-shot so lets just say a 'short story'. :/  
I hope you enjoy it, it was inspired by the pretty weather going on outside my bedroom window right this second and one of my old friends. :)  
Off topic now – want to know what I 'strongly dislike'? (read the story .. :L)  
When an ex keeps calling and won't leave you alone because he wants you to come out and spend the day with him and his new girlfriend (who happens to be your 'best' friend [not any more though!]) and there both acting totally normal about it and wondering what the hell your problem is.  
Three words.  
What.  
The.  
Fuck?!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :)

--------

Sharpay Evans awoke that frosty Monday morning to find that the outside of her Albuquerque home was covered in a pretty white blanket of snow. She smiled and turned away from her window, away from the picturesque view that she'd usually find on the front of Christmas cards and took the first step towards her walk-in wardrobe; her father had, had it built into her bedroom when they'd moved to the house ten years ago as a moving house gift, which was when she was only a little girl of seven.

It was her favourite place, it was the place she could escape to when things got too hard for her to handle, it was like her own little kingdom of dresses, skirts, shoes and other items of clothing that she'd bought from all over the world; Rome, Paris, New York and so many other fashion capitals girls like her adored.

_The wardrobe was an important part of her life._

An hour later Sharpay was seated downstairs with her older twin brother, Ryan Evans, awaiting breakfast off the Evans' family housewife. Rita.

She'd dressed up for the cold weather in a pair of faded, blue jeans, a white, fluffy cashmere turtle-neck, light, tan UGG boots and finally; she'd worn her hair up a high, messy (yet totally stylish) ponytail. If there was anything she treasured **more** than her walk-in wardrobe it was her mid-back length, silky blonde hair, she went to the hairdressers at least once a week to perfect her golden highlights.

Sharpay Evans was perfection.

"So, schools cancelled" Ryan announced in-between gulps of his daily, morning orange juice; freshly squeezed of course, "I had a text off Gabriella this morning telling me" he added, a smile making its way onto his face. Sharpay rolled her smoky eyes and tapped her freshly manicured nails on the granite kitchen counter in an annoyed manner, Ryan could not be any more obvious about his feelings for 'that girl'. He had it bad.

"A little bit of snow and East High freaks out?!" Sharpay snapped, taking her anger for Gabriella out on everything else around her. She usually did that though; it was her first bad habit.

She didn't like the word, 'hate', it was a strong word that people used without even thinking about the consequences it could cause but still, she strongly disliked Gabriella Montez, only for one reason though...

_Seven year old Sharpay Evans sat on her back-garden porch swing, watching as the fluffy white dots fell from the heavens; for about half an hour she had just sat there, watching, debating whether or not she should go out in it. One thing she knew already was that it was very, very cold and she didn't like the coldness so maybe it _was_ a bad idea._

_Suddenly, snapping her out of the mesmerised gaze she held on the snow, a black figure shot through the gate at the side of her house, connecting the back garden with the front, and across the white garden, as if it were heading towards something._

_Her big brown eyes widened like saucers and she let out a scream for her daddy who was working in his home study upstairs, she screamed as the figure stopped, screamed as he turned towards her and screamed as he rushed up onto the porch where she was, to stand in front of her._

_Finally she stopped screaming._

"_TROY?!" she cried, now shaking from not only the cold weather but the fear she had felt a few seconds ago._

_It was just her next door neighbour!_

"_What are you doing?!" she continued, giving him the dirtiest look a little, seven year old girl could muster, "you _scared _me!"_

_Troy looked flushed under his black hood and scarf, his nose was red and his cheeks were pale. A few brown strands of hair flopped into his icy blue eyes and he smiled broadly, "my basketball went over the fence" he explained, simply, pointing out into the snowy abyss, Sharpay peered out to where he was pointing and surely enough she could see a orange ball, half covered in snow already._

"_You could have used the front door!" Sharpay snapped, totally astounded!_

"_I tried" Troy shrugged, "but no one answered, so I thought it would be okay if I just came in, grabbed the ball and went" he explained himself, smiling even more now at the younger girl standing in front of him._

"_Sorry about that, I was distracted..." Sharpay told him, looking past Troy and over his shoulder, taking her mind back to thoughts of the, 'fluffy white dots'._

"_don't just watch it, experience it" Troy chuckled, offering his gloved hand to the youngest Evans._

_She blushed slightly at the thought of physical contact with her cute next door neighbour and put her small hand in his, letting him walk out into the snow with her._

_Immediately the fluffy flakes rained down upon them, getting caught in her long, thick, curly blonde hair and his black jacket. She looked up at him, the snowflakes getting caught in her sooty lashes; his face was full of wonder and excitement, he looked so pretty._

"_Do you like it?" Troy asked, abruptly turning to face Sharpay, taking her last free hand in his last one so they were connected by the right _and _the left now._

"_There like tiny little angels" she whispered, watching as a flake fell onto his nose, immediately tickling him and making him give a adorable little sneeze._

_She giggled and so did he._

_Suddenly Troy blushed and Sharpay raised an eyebrow, confused, why was he going so red? Was he getting ill? Maybe that sneeze signalled that he was getting a cold? She was about to ask him if he felt alright, when he leaned down and pecked her lips quickly; as quick as a striking cobra._

_Sharpay's face lit up like a light bulb and she looked into his big, blue eyes, smiling at him, dazzled._

_That was her _first _kiss._

_A kiss of purity and innocence._

Rita had just finished dishing up the breakfast which consisted off her specialities; chocolate croissants and fruit milkshakes, for Ryan a banana one and for Sharpay a strawberry, when Sharpay snapped out of her flashback, she turned away from the loving housewife and her annoying older twin and turned to the kitchen window, watching as the snow continued to fall, not easing up at all.

'_Troy...' _she thought wistfully, her heart calling out for him, unfortunately he was with Gabriella now though; they were probably enjoying the snow together, having more fun together than she and Troy had, had all those years ago.

Basically to sum it up, the Evans twins were part of the richest family in the whole of New Mexico, they could have anything they wanted apart from the ones they loved.

Gabriella for Ryan and Troy for Sharpay.

"I'll come back in and eat later" Sharpay suddenly announced, getting up from the kitchen table.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked, a look of confusion dawning on the face that looked so much like hers, it was quite cool having a twin to be honest; especially an identical one – every time Sharpay looked at him, she got a chance to see how she would look like if she had in-fact been born a boy and vice versa for him.

"I want to go sit and look at the snow for awhile" Sharpay murmured softly, making her way out onto the back-garden porch before either of them could try and make her stay.

She sat down and let a tear fall at last, was it insane to miss someone that much? They were only children when they'd had there little romance; it was puppy love but the only thing that mattered was that is was love.

Her first love.

That's why it hurt so much, because for some reason that love hadn't disappeared since then and now she had to watch him everyday with Gabriella; she didn't deserve him! Sharpay did...

"Didn't know you'd be out here?"

To say Sharpay was shocked and scared would be the understatement of the century, turning to her left, she could see that Troy was sitting on one of the chairs, watching the snow just like she'd been planning to.

"I could say the same thing, what the hell are you doing here, Bolton?!" she snapped, but still she went and sat next to him, looking out into the snow to,_ not_ at him; the only thing she wanted was to know why he was there in her back garden. Not for any other reasons. Not because she liked him...

"Thinking" he shrugged.

"Can you go think in your own garden?" she muttered. _Or Gabriella's._

"Thinking about you" he answered sincerely, suddenly turning his eighteen year old face towards her, that wasn't the only that that had changed though.

They _both _had; inside and out.

"You're so full of crap" Sharpay muttered, looking down at her knees awkwardly.

Troy sighed and stood up, standing in front her, he held out his hand; "don't just watch it, experience it" he murmured, and suddenly it was like they were little again; all there troubles melted away as she put her hand in his and they walked out into the snow together, the flakes fell upon them like they had before and got caught up in her long blonde hair.

They suddenly stopped and faced each other, placing her last free hand in his last one.

She was being crazy! He was with Gabriella!

"Troy, you're dating Gabriella" Sharpay murmured, cocking her head to the side in an adorable manner that he loved; he found is so cute.

"We broke up because I was still in love with somebody else" Troy smiled down at her, swinging there hands slightly, watching as Sharpay's face lit up with a huge, beautiful smile, could it be...

her?

"and who would that be with?" Sharpay giggled flirtatiously, looking down to the floor slightly before looking back up into his deep, ocean blue eyes.

"you."

the distance between them disappeared and the walls crashed down, there lips meeting in-between the snowy blizzard that was her garden.

This time it wasn't pure and innocent.

It was passionate and as endless as time itself.


End file.
